nothing without you
by Kyshin
Summary: When everything goes wrong can Seto and Yami keep their friendship,or will they die in each others arms?Please read and review!
1. Death a bad begining

A/n: This story "Nothing without you" is about Seto and Yami. It is in Yami's point of view and at times this story is very sad. There is no sexual between the two, but I know some are going to request it and I am always open to reader's ideas!

Rated PG-13 for VIOLENCE, ANGST, DESPAIR AND OTHER SIGNS OF HATRED!!!!! 

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!, but I do own Yami! ( he is so sexy!)

I held his hand tight that day. He spoke gently, yet clear. His voice was steady too. He stared at me straight in the eyes as I stood next to his bed looking back. His dark and tired eyes said it all. My father, was dying.

"Yami…." He began, sending chills down my spine." I now must leave this world. And you……"

'_Oh no'_ I thought, '_It was coming.'_

"And you my son, shall take the throne. Now all of Egypt belongs to you."

My stomach was tied in knots. " Yami," My father continued. " You are pharaoh."

His eyes fluttered shut, he was dead. Gone, leaving me alone. I didn't wish to be pharaoh! I let out a sob and ran out the room. I heard footsteps trailing behind me. Seto Kaiba.

TO BE CONTINUED…….** Please REVIEW!!! IF IDO NOT GET ENOUGH, I WILL NOT CONTINUE!!!!!!!!! THANK-YOU!!!!!!**


	2. normal?

A/n: Thanks for the review MistressCorrupt and Blue-Eyez-White-Dragon! And by the way nice names! You had a good question as well! **_"Here" is the other half of it!_** Sorry for it being soooooo short! Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate it! Um….. thanks for not flaming me too! This story sucks! I can't write for crap! Well, I think so anyway!!!!!!!!! No Demands, well I will try! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!! Here we go!

Nothing Without You- Normal?

He walked into my chamber, where I lay in a heap on my bed.

"Yami," Seto's words made me want to hide. I didn't want to except my new life! " I am so sorry." He spoke again, approaching me. " May I?" he gestured to the bed. I nodded as he sat on the bed. He let out a sigh.

"You knew this day would soon come. now you are—-" I broke down crying hysterically. " Pharaoh, it's okay" Seto said softly." Hush now, everything is going to be—"

" SHUT UP!" I screamed. " Everything is not alright and it never will be! I don't want to be pharaoh! I don't, I don't, I don't! I want to be , if possible, a '_Normal'_ teenager! I am not even six-teen Seto!"

I believe a startled him for he stared at me log and hard for a while but, the he pulled close to him. Seto had always been there for me and today was no different. He was like an older brother to me. As far as I can remember we had been through everything together. I put all my faith and trust in him and always had. Over the years we have become so close. I had grown to really love Seto.

" S-sorry." I whispered.

" Please, it is okay. Stop crying now."

Seto's tight and warm embrace made me feel so safe, I didn't want him to leave. Suddenly, I felt very sleepy. I looked up at my best friend.

" Thank you." I purred. Seto smiled and me feel so much better. I love to see him happy. " I love you." I yawned.

" I love you too, Yami." He replied, yawning as well. I closed my eyes and curled up onto Seto. His warm body temperature lulling me to sleep. Slowly I was drifting off to dream land.

A/n: Yay! See Nice and long, right?!?!?!?!!! Please Review! Thanks!


	3. remembering fun!

A/n: Hi! Thanks again for the reviews you wonderful peoples! Reviews! Gotta love um! Oh, how am I doing about demands? Sorry if I was too pushy! Won't happen again promise! Please keep reading and reviewing! Here we go! Yami….

Yami: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! : sigh: But she does own me! And now here is chapter #3!

**Nothing without you- Remembering Fun**

I woke up to find Seto asleep holding me. He never left my side. I knew he wouldn't leave me. We must have laid like this for hours. It felt good. I glanced at Seto, who was awaking as well. His bright blue eyes looked down on me. Seto's lips curved up into a gentle smile. I returned it.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily. He shrugged, then looked thoughtful. Carefully, he lifted me off of him and slipped me under the covers. I cocked my head.

" I'll go check," he said quietly. " stay here." I nodded. I was too comfortable to move anyway. Seto walked out the room, to check the sundial. I watched him turn the corner into the hallway. Then, I lost sight of him. A few minutes later he returned.

" Go back to sleep, Yami." he replied. " It is late." Seto walked to my bed and smiled. " Everyone is asleep. It is 10:30pm."

" Oh," I yawned. " How long were we asleep before?"

" Only about two hours." Seto leaned over and kissed my forehead. " Now goodnight." He started to leave.

"Seto,"

" Yes, Pharaoh?"

" Stop calling me that for starters!" I grinned " And may I please have some ice water?"

" Sure Yami." Seto whispered. He left. And very quickly returned. " Here you go." He grinned. I quirked an eyebrow at him, which made him laugh. I pouted and he chuckled once more. I brought the glass slowly to my lips, careful not to spill any. I began to shiver after I gulped it. It was freezing! Frigid and cold! So cold my tongue stuck to my teeth, which were chattering uncontrollably. Seto was on the floor giggling his head off.

" I-is not-t f-f-unny!" I stuttered. More laughter from the comedian! I shot him a death glare. He stopped. Suddenly, there was nothing. Silence. Not an utter word. Both of us burst out laughing. We couldn't stop! It turned into a fit of hysterics.

" Ow!" I spat, holding my abdomen.

" What!" Seto asked through laughs.

" My side hurts!" Another uproar! We were uncontrollable. Soon we were on the floor, gasping for air. After catching our breath we looked at each other.

"You should have seen your face!" We both screamed. Seto picked me up and threw me on the bed. He pinned me down and started tickling me. I glared at him.

Before I knew it I was trapped laughing like a hyena. Together we howled, sending our voices through the hollow walls. We began to play wrestle. One time I accidentally kicked Seto in the groin sending him flying backwards with a high pitched yelp!

"Oops!" I giggled, while Seto threw pillows at me. I grabbed on to one end and he grabbed the other.

" It is mine!" I yelled.

" It is mine!" Seto cried.

We pulled the poor pillow until…….POP! The room was filled with feathers! Another pillow fight began which led to wrestle mania and a game of tickle frenzy. It made me remember our child hood together.

"Thanks." I said in between breaths.

" For…. what?" Seto breathed heavily.

" For making me remember how o have fun."

" No. Thank you, Yami." Seto encouraged. " Thanks for being a great loving brother. I love you."

" I know." I remarked cockily. An evil grin plastered on my face.

" Go to bed, your higness!" Seto teased.

" Gladly." I yawned, pulling back the covers.

" Tired?"

" What do you think?" I shot back, already starting to dose off.

" Good night,……. my…. brother."

" Good night, brother Seto-kun."

I snuggled under the covers as Seto exited. Morning would come soon and I would be miserable. I always am when I stay up until 1:00. But me being cranky was worth the love I shared and received from my brother

**A/n: Okay….. I think it sucked, of course…I think everything I do sucks! In fact my very existence as a 14 year old, Yami loving( wife of Yami) girl who has long blonde hair, blue eyes and can speak some Japanese sucks! Especially cuz people call me a freak….. so what I look as pale as ghost, but I am Egyptian! My grandmother is Egyptian so that means I am too! These people make me feel unwanted! And suckish……! O well! Please Read and Review and remember Lieren or Kyshin……SUCKS!!!!! ( at everything) **


End file.
